Teresa Vane
Introduction This tribute was made by Smilingtribute, please don't steal this and ask for permission to use this tribute. This tribute is completed and finished. Tribute Information Name: 'Teresa Vane '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Sword, Blowgun and Throwing Knives '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Aim, Intelligence and Knowledge '''Weakness(es): '''Speed, Climbing and Stealth '''Personality: '''Teresa is not what she seems, at first. Teresa is a nice, sweet girl to people who she think's is weak and vulnerable to her eyes. When the weak people go away, she is cruel but helpful girl to her allies but she doesn't get messed around like a ragdoll. Inside, she gives no mercy and she likes things to be done fast and quick like killing a tribute for example. She is a nice and kind girl, sometimes when she want's to be. She doesn't like when True Love get's messed with or death will happen. Deep down, she is a nice and sweet girl but can't get it out due to her lose of her true love and her best friend. '''Backstory/History: '''Teresa grew up in a small family, in District 14. She was a very sweet girl and she was also very grateful child when she was little. Her father became ill when she just turned 6 year's old and he couldn't move and he was bedridden, her mother worked and couldn't care for him so Teresa took charge. Teresa seen her father struggle each day and he was getting worse and worse per day, When Teresa got older, she knew her father would past soon and she will make everyday count with her father's last day's. Teresa and her father had a brilliant bond with each other, their were like best friends. Teresa and her father enjoyed there last moment's together and the day before Christmas, her father died in his sleep. Teresa wasn't the same afterwards. Everything changed for Teresa, her personality and her attiude toward's friends and family. She loved being alone and didn't like people her own age in till a boy came and asked if she was okay. She looked at him and she feel in love with him. He was the only person that cared about her, and soon the boy got feelings for her also. His name was Maxwell, he was the same age as Teresa and they both loved the same things. They dated for a long time, they were known as the perfect couple. They always hug, holded hands and kissed everywhere they went. One day is the day that only Teresa that will remember for her life and she will never forget about it. Teresa was with her boyfriend and it was snowing that faithful day, it was coming up Christmas time and it was nearly her father's death 3th anniversary. There were going into a local cafe to get a hot chocolate, because it was a very cold day. They sat down and talk about life and their relationship. Maxwell went out for fresh air, but never came back. Teresa went search for him but she found him dead, on the snow with a pool of blood around him with a knive sticking out his back. She dropped down to floor and couldn't stop crying. She soon found a box that he was holding, it was a ring with a note saying 'Teresa, your the love of my live, will you marry me?' He was going to proposal to her, after he got back. Teresa changed for good but always kept her boyfriend's ring to remind her of her only true love. Teresa couldn't be her anymore because of their losses and she became depressed, she didn't care anymore about life. Teresa soon got picked for the games afterwards and she will give her pain in the games. If someone touches her heart inside, she may be her again for once more, if she find the one once more. '''Interview Angle: '''She will talk about her true love Maxwell and there story and bad ending to there love. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Teresa would like a bag first and a weapon to start killing, She will kill anyone who tries to kill her or getting in her way for saving careers in her alliance. '''Games Strategy: '''Teresa will be a giver and helper in her group but soon she will turn against them and she will give havoc and come up with a plan to kill them all. This will help her win. '''Token: '''Her boyfriend's engagement ring for her, '''Height: 5,7 '''Fears: '''Getting Killed and Not Winning The Games. '''Alliance: '''Careers Category:District 14 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Reaped